Often when hinging a door within the opening of a frame or wall there is no room for vertical adjustments of the door with respect to the frame. In such situations it has been known to provide a continuous hinge for mounting the door within the frame in order to define its pivotal or swinging movements relative to the frame in a horizontal plane. Under this circumstance it is necessary to provide a separate suspension for the weight of the door within the frame such as a rigid bar with hook ends, with one hooked end secured upon a portion of the door frame and with the other hooked end underlying and supporting the door or connected therewith immediate its top and bottom.